1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an irradiation device for electrically non-conducting or only poorly conducting substances. It relates, in particular, to such a device having at least one high-power radiator, preferably an excimer radiator with a discharge chamber filled with filling gas, the filling gas emitting radiation, preferably excimer radiation, under the influence of quiet electrical discharges, the discharge chamber being bounded by walls, at least one wall consisting of dielectric material and being transparent to the radiation generated in the discharge chamber, having an electrode pair outside the discharge chamber, a treatment chamber immediately adjoining one of the walls of the discharge chamber, and having an ac source, connected to the two electrodes, for feeding the discharge, the coupling of the electrical energy into the discharge chamber being performed essentially capacitively by the substance to be treated in the treatment chamber.
In this regard, the invention refers to DE-Al 40 22 279.
2. Discussion of Background
UV and VUV high-power radiators of the type mentioned at the beginning were first presented to the public in the lecture by U. Kogelschatz entitled "Neue UV- und VUV-Excimerstrahler" ("New UV and VUV Excimer Radiators") at the 10th Lecture Conference of the Society of German Chemists, Photochemistry Group, Wurzburg 18th-20th November 1987. Said high-power radiator can be operated with high electrical power densities (1-50 KW/m.sup.2) and high efficiency. Within wide limits, its geometry can be adapted to the process in which it is used. The German Offenlegungsschrift mentioned at the beginning conveys an idea of irradiation devices having such radiators. It is characteristic in this regard that the treatment chamber or chambers is/are bounded at least partially by metallic electrodes. However, in many applications it can be advantageous if no metallic surface is in contact with the medium to be treated. This applies in particular to corrosive media, or when it is necessary to aim for extreme degrees of purity (ultra-pure water engineering, pharmaceutical industry).